


Long Time No See

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Childhood Promise, Crying, Embarrassment, F/F, Gyaru, Hugs, Jealousy, Kissing, Large Breasts, Love Confessions, Meeting Again, Out of Character, Rin can't keep her mind off Hanayo's boobs, Separations, Sitting In Lap, Yuri, implied nozoeli - Freeform, otonokizaka is not at risk in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: People change a lot when they grow up, but Rin wasn't expecting this much change.
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Long Time No See

The building before Rin was something both inviting and uncomfortable. She’d been planning to go to Otonokizaka her whole life; her mother went there, why shouldn’t she? It was a nice school with enough students attending that it didn’t feel isolated, but not too many that it was overwhelming.

_Still, I’m not here with her…_

She had made a promise to her best friend, Hanayo, right before she had to move.

_When we meet up again, we’ll go to Otono!_

There was another part, but that was just a childish dream.

“Rin-chan!”

A sudden pressure came against Rin’s back and made her stumble forward as hands wrapped around her body. A flush went over her face as she realized what that pressure was.

 _Whoever this girl is, she’s got big boobs!_ She looked back, trying to figure out which of her friends would spook her like this, before coming up blank.

The girl was definitely pretty, though. She had shiny, sleek brown hair that was partially managed with a bow tie on top and some hair pins on the side but otherwise left to fall freely. Her soft face and purple eyes were accentuated with mascara and some slight blush.

In conclusion: She was a pretty stranger.

“I’m sorry, did we go to junior high? Rin isn’t that good with faces, nya!”

The girl pouted at that response. “Oh, c’mon Rin-chan, don’t you recognize me?”

Rin stepped back from the girl’s hug (as much as she wanted to stay in it) and looked her over. She was wearing a variation of the uniform: a sweater tied around her waist, her shirt slightly unbuttoned to let some of her cleavage from her soft breasts be showcased, and tight stockings that amplified her thick thighs.

“I’m, uh, sorry, Rin still doesn’t know who you are.” Rin scratched the back of her head and giggled a little, trying to avoid the embarrassment of being around such a sexy girl.

“It’s me, Hanayo!”

And now things got awkward. _This girl is Kayo-chin? The soft, shy butterfly turned into this curvy beauty?_ “Prove it, nya.” Rin folded her arms smugly.

“You have a small birthmark on your ass that you showed me when we went skinny dipping.”

That smugness went away like a balloon that’s been popped. Rin stared at the girl- Hanayo with wide eyes. “Ka-Kayo-chin?”

Hanayo leaned forward slightly, letting her breasts bounce a little, as she placed her hands on her thighs. “In the flesh.”

Rin leapt forward like a cat and hugged her tightly. “Kayo-chin! I’ve missed you so much!” She tried her best to make sure she didn’t have any tears in her eyes as she looked at Hanayo. “What happened?”

“Oh, well, Daddy’s job moved back here, so I decided to-”

“No, no, no, not that, Imeanthatsimportantandall, but I mean… **this.** ” She gestured around Hanayo’s body and clothes.

“Oh…” Hanayo’s blush was further accentuated by her flushing cheeks. _God, I just wanna smooch them._ “Do you remember that promise we made?”

She did, and she remembered exactly what Hanayo meant.

_When we grow up, let’s become the kind of girls we want to marry!_

It wasn’t that Rin didn’t regret her promise; she was gay as shit and would love to be with someone with Hanayo. But was that fair to her? Should she be with someone like her?

“I always felt you’d want someone who was a real girly-girl, so I started getting into fashion and stuff like that, and now…” Hanayo gave a coy smile and twirled in front of Rin. “What do you think?”

“I…” Rin felt her throat tighten up and her skin soak in sweat. “I like it a lot.”

The opening ceremony went fine (even though Rin spent most of her time staring at Hanayo’s chest) and they made a few friends during their homeroom, but the most noteworthy moment of their first day was right as it ended.

“Hanayo Koizumi.” A stern voice from behind made them turn around to see a tall blonde with a sharp glance on her eyes. _Oh shit, that’s the president, Ayase. Is she getting after Kayo-chin for her uniform?_

“Like, what’s up, Prez?” If Hanayo was worried, she didn’t show it, giving a picture-perfect smile as she twirled her hair around her finger.

“Your uniform. Do you feel that it follows the regulations of this school?”

“Of course it does, I double checked. I’m not showing too much cleavage, this sweater is in regulation, and my skirt isn’t too short. Besides, I’m sure people would be asking the same question if you had your shirt off. Your breasts are only slightly bigger than mine.”

The president froze for a moment before turning red all over. “Th-That… the point is-”

“The point is she got you, Elicchi.” A purple-haired girl slid over and poked Ayase in the cheek. “That was quite good, Koizumi-chan; I was wondering how long it would take for you to shut her down.”

“Oh, I just got the feeling that she was feeling a little antsy.”

“Exactly, which I will take care of. Have a good day, girls.” The other girl dragged off the still-sputtering Ayase. Hanayo looked back at Rin, smile still intact, before her face slightly dropped.

“Are you OK, Rin-chan? You’ve got a weird look in her eyes.”

Thoughts were running through Rin’s mind, but she couldn’t put words to them. “I’m fine.”

Before they could head out, Rin got waylaid by a track team member, who wanted some information about her. By the time she got to the school gate, Hanayo was already surrounded by a group of girls, talking to them with an eager smile. Rin stood in place for a moment before dashing towards Hanayo and grabbing her arm.

“Kayo-chin, I just remember I wanted to show you the new park!” She dragged her off, with Hanayo waving goodbye to the girls. On the way there, Hanayo kept the conversation going, talking about all the things she did in her new town. Rin just nodded and moved forward.

They went to the park they used to play in as kids, except it wasn’t that park anymore. It got a renovation two years ago, including a small pond near the center.

“Oh, I see what you mean.” Hanayo sat down on her sweater, letting her head rest on her knees. Rin looked at her, at her warm face, at her kind eyes, at the way she looked at ease with her body.

_And look at me. I’m a bitch. I don’t want anyone else near her besides me. I’ve deluded myself into thinking that she could be in love with someone like me. I… I._

Hanayo must’ve noticed the look on her face as she said, “What’s wrong, Rin-chan?”

As hard as she tried, she couldn’t stop the tears coming from her face. “I’m… I’m sorry, Kayo-chin… I should’ve never made that promise with you…”

“Why?”

“Because look at me! You remember what those boys in grade school said, how I was just a boy in a skirt! And they were right! I’m not cute, I’m not beautiful or pretty, and I’m certainly not sexy like you!” Rin curled up into a ball, her tears streaming freely now. “I’m not the kind of girl you’d want to marry; who’d want me?”

The only sound she heard was the wind moving through the grass and the water from the pond softly rippling. Then a hazy breath came by her ear.

“you’re wrong, rin-chan”

Before she could respond, Hanayo sat in her lap and placed her hands on her shoulders. “I’ve loved you ever since we were kids, when you were the tomboy who didn’t care what kind of scrapes or dirt she had on her by the end of the day, the same kind of person you are now. I don’t care about what you look like or how you act. I’ll always love you.”

“B-But… I get worried… that you’ll find someone else and I just -hic- I want you to myself and for no one else to have you.”

“And that’s fine.” Hanayo held her close, letting Rin’s head rest next to her chest. “Jealousy is a perfectly natural feeling, especially when you haven’t seen me for so long. You can talk to me about it any time and I’ll help you. Besides, I’ll never let go of you, not now and not in a million years.”

Rin found her tears coming to a stop as she looked up at Hanayo. “Promise?”

“If I do, I’ll swallow a thousand needles.”

“That doesn’t sound fun.” Rin let herself giggle a little alongside Hanayo. _God, with the sun behind her, she’s so pretty…_ “Kayo-chin?”

“Yes, Rin-chan?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Hanayo’s smile turned deeper and, in Rin’s eyes, more authentic. “You never have to ask.” With that permission, Rin leaned forward, giving Hanayo a small peck on the lips. It was like this moment was always meant to be.

Although a certain blockage was on her mind. “Umm…”

“What’s the matter, Rin?”

“How big are your boobs?”

Hanayo smirked like she planned this moment. “86DD, although I hope they get bigger from how much you plan on touching them.”

_As if I’m not already a gay mess from today…_

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this artwork.](https://twitter.com/pankoyaki/status/1300457384125452289?s=19)
> 
> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
